1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to educational aids, and more specifically to a desk mat, system and method for motivating and instructing students.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of educational aids are currently marketed to assist educators in motivating and instructing students. These educational aids are typically purchased by teachers for use in classrooms by both students and the teacher.
Educational aids may take the form of books, charts, puzzles, etc., which either provide information or test students for knowledge. A convenient mechanism to provide information to a student is a chart, generally affixed to a wall in the classroom. Also available are strips containing educational information, such as the letters of the alphabet, which strips may be affixed to a desk. This focal point is generally superior to a wall chart, as each student has ready access to the information. When a wall chart is used, the chart is out of the direct focus of attention of students, especially younger ones. However, with both strips and wall charts, the focus is solely on providing information, and not also on modifying behavior. Also, strips that are affixed to a desk can become warn and tattered, and also interfere with the cleaning of the desk top.
Some teachers will also use products such as stickers, pencils, erasers, small prizes and similar items as rewards to motivate and reward positive student behavior. But many teachers and other professionals view these as little more than bribes, which encourage students to the right thing for the wrong reason, yield only short term results. These are also expensive, and teachers frequently find it necessary to pay for them out of their own pockets. The use of prizes can also create a circus atmosphere in the classroom.
Disciplinary systems are typically managed by the teacher, and the relevant informationxe2x80x94such as grades and behavior recordsxe2x80x94is retained by the teacher. Students do not manage disciplinary systems, and as a result they are not continually in the focus of the students.
Behavior modification systems should provide a mechanism for a teacher to reward desired behavior and/or to warn a student of undesired behavior, without resorting to bribery, creating an unruly environment, or creating an undue expense. Such a system should also be within the focus of the studentsxe2x80x94individually and as a group. And, further, such system should provide educational information as well as behavior modification.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved desk mat, system and method for motivating and instructing students and modifying their behavior.
The above objective of instructing and motivating students is achieved in a desk mat, system and method. The desk mat includes a merit indicator that indicates at least one of either a reward or a warning. The desk mat is adapted for placement on a student""s work surface so that he or she is reminded of their reward or warning level when he or she looks. at their work surface. The system may include multiple desk mats and, preferably, at least one behavior chart. The behavior chart is used by a teacher to collect merit indications according to information recorded on each of the individual desk mats.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention; a desk mat for the top of a student""s desk is provided. The desk mat contains a merit indicator that indicates at least one of either a reward level or a warning level. The desk mat is adapted for placement on a student""s desk so that he or she is reminded of their reward and/or warning level when he or she looks at their desktop.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a system including multiple desk mats and a behavior chart are provided within a classroom to permit the teacher to track student""s merit indications over time.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for motivating students by providing an immediately accessible indication of merit on the students"" desktops is implemented.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.